Fate
by WakaLaka4life
Summary: We all know what happened in the Water Temple. But what if something different had actually happened. What if Dark Link wasn't JUST a shadow of Link. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Chapter 1

The young blonde walked into the chamber. His feet gently sloshing the shallow water beneath him. The room was empty, but it still gave him that mysterious feeling of being watched. The door was barred behind him, there was no way out.

He trudged on to the other door. The chilling feeling became more perceptible. He turned around to see the only thing in the room, the island with the dull tree in the middle. The warrior advanced on to the perennial tree and the feeling became worse. He then stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Staring right back at him with cold red eyes was almost an exact replica of himself. He gawked in bewilderment at what he saw. Himself but with a corrupt and shadier aura. The figure looked the blonde over, smirked, and added a small chuckle.

"So what's your name?" The shady figure said still with the wicked smirk on his face.

"…..Link….wh-what's yours?" the blonde said in a quiet tone. Link seemed uneasy about the whole situation. He wanted to know who and what this guy was about.

"Why would you wanna know little boy?" the shadowy man said in a mocking tone. He approached Link and smirked even deeper. The shadow took one of his ghastly hands and caressed the blonde's cheek. His fingers were icy cold. Link glared at the man that dare touch him.

"Don't touch me!!" Link exclaimed jerking away from the look-a-like. He stepped back and drew his sword.

"I won't ask again I demand you tell me who you are!!!!!" The shadow chuckled and drew his own sword. His dreadful crimson eyes literally glowed with malicious intent.

"Looks like someone wants to be resistant and fight? Well looks like you'll be a fun time! I always love it when they struggle." The phantom man said, the words trickling from his mouth.

Link suddenly went from vulnerable looking to a fierce warrior. He took his stance. The man gave a sarcastic "come on" motion with his hand. Link let out a battle cry and thrust his sword toward his opponent. The shadow dodged and slashed his own sword.

The battle went on for what seemed like ages. The game of hit and miss lasted forever. Every once in a while one of them would get a hit in, other than that they were pretty well matched up, skill wise. Then the shadow landed a hit that sent Link's sword flying across the room. Link was pretty much defenseless without his sword.

The phantom tossed his sword over yonder as well and got extremely close to the hero. His hands glided all over Link's body when they suddenly got a little too close to Link's "private" area. Link didn't want ANYBODY'S hands to be down near there so he began to push the man off.

He struck the man across the face and ran for his sword.

"Ahhh no you don't!!" The dark man yelled as he ran to catch Link's arm. He latched on then pushed the blonde to the ground. The warrior struggled under the other's grasp. The shadow chuckled as he watched the young man's agony.

"Let me go you horrible monster!!!!!" the blonde yelled out. He resisted more, and then the man cupped the hero's face in his hands, forcing him to look up at him.

The ghostly man wasn't all that bad looking. He had tan skin, soft ebony hair and the soft red eyes that literally glowed. His teeth shimmered like an animal's would. He was quite built and was relatively taller than Link.

Link was about the opposite of the apparition-like man. He had soft peach skin, with beautiful blonde hair and glistening royal blue eyes. He was quite small and short.

They were like complete opposites. Link was the angel and the man was the demon.

The shadow started touching Link again. The blonde squirmed and twisted under the man's hold. Then the man chortled and said

"He he you can be my new pet. I'll have bundles of fun with you! "Link stared up in terror. What was this man talking about? He wasn't an animal!

"Wh-Why are you doing this? Who are you? What do you want? What do you mean "pet"?" Link said the fear dripping out of his system. The man smiled.

"My dear don't worry yourself with why. I'm just your new master now, refer to me as Master. Oh ho what do I want? Oh you'll see!" the phantom man cooed.

He gently stroked the other's cheek. Link pulled his head away from his "Master". He got a little agitated with this. He hit the warrior across the face as a punishment for disobeying him. The blonde slightly yelped in pain. The brunette sadistically grinned.

"Pet you'll learn to behave better than this." Master got extremely close to the hero's face. The weaker still stared up in dread and confusion. Then suddenly the man crashed his lips to the other's. Link made a muffled cry, but it was a lost cause.

Master's hands started to explore the blonde's body. Link writhed underneath him. He felt tears in his eyes he was so confused with what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

Chapter 2

The Blonde warrior still stared up in terror at his captor. Master's icy cold hands began to snake up Link's tunic. He began to squirm again, Master glared down at him, Link whimpered. The shadow began to lift up on the boy's tunic and undershirt leaving him with just his pants on.

The tears started streaming down his face. He didn't want this! He screamed, the man then struck him across the face.

"You know you want this..." the man cooed seductively.

"N-no…Please…stop!" Link cried out in absolute horror. The man was deaf to Link's pleas and continued to disrobe him. He removed his pants and there the blonde lay, completely naked in front of some man he just met.

Link was shaking uncontrollably. There was no way for him to contain how absolutely mortified he was. The darker of the two gripped the blonde's neck with such force. Link whimpered and continued blubbering like a child.

In one swift motion Master had pulled down his pants and revealed his now fully erect penis.

"Suck it. Now!" Then he forced his cock down the throat of Link. The pale boy gagged. Link had no idea what to do, so he just continued to lay there like a slug. It was his only defense at this point. This angered his master who proceeded to thrust in and out of the young boy's throat relentlessly. Link sputtered and sobbed.

"You're absolutely pathetic, you know that?" The Master sneered. He pulled out his dick and Link proceeded to beg once again.

"Please, I'll do anything. Just stop. I can't-" Link cut himself off to scream in horrid pain as Master penetrated him. He clawed and flailed about, whilst begging for the pain to go away. Not only was he embarrassed, he was now in absolutely hellish pain. It felt as though someone had stuffed him with hot coals.

"Please." He continued to beg. "Please, please, please stop." He turned his head as to not look at the man who was ravishing his virgin body. Master forcefully turned his head back.

"You look at me, you little slut." Master continued with his savage deed until he burst with orgasm inside of Link. Link whimpered and whined as the semen burned his insides viciously. Master pulled out his cock and grabbed Link's.

He pumped him inexorably until the blonde felt a warm sensation growing in his groins. Despite the pain, he had to contain the urge he had to moan out in pleasure. Suddenly, the boy came and let out a great groan of ecstasy.

"Say thank you, whore." Link was silent.

Master stood now and ensued an attack upon Link's ribs with his foot. The warrior curled himself into a fetal position to try to save his ribs, but he could already feel some broken ones.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?!" Link sputtered. Master grinned.

"I was ordered to. This is my destiny."


End file.
